suikoexilesfandomcom-20200215-history
New Armes Kingdom
The New Armes Kingdom is a moderately powerful country on the Southern Continent, boarded by the Falena Queendom to the west and sharing an ocean boundary with both Falena and the Island Nations Federation at the Strait of Scardi. The Grand Council of Chieftains is the governing body of the Kingdom under the rule of King Jalat.The kingdom has many diverse climates and very interesting geography. Origins After decades of tribal in-fighting, the country was founded by Halad Ishvaak in 154 IS, who won those wars and declared himself king. He named the Kingdom after the Ancient Armes Dynasty that once ruled the whole continent centuries before. This annoyed their neighboring nation of Falena greatly. Recent History In 441 IS, one powerful noble, Bruce Ayer, plotted to assassinate the king with the help of Queen Tula. This plan failed due to the intervention of one Allister Burova. Both Ayer and Burova died fighting each other. However, with their leader dead, the Royal Guard was able to turn the tide of the battle in favor of King Jalat. The Queen and her 15 year old son, Prince Astor (Jalat questioned if the boy was even his), were exiled for their treason. They ended up fleeing to the Nagarea Theocracy on the opposite end of the Southern Continent. That same year, noticing Jalat's current political weakness, the hawkish Darja Clan, decided it the was perfect timing to invade the Queendom of Falena and expand their own land holdings since the current Queen of Falena had just died after a long a bloody war for succession. Jalat, while against the invasion, was in no position to stop it. With both countries' leadership in political uncertainty the Sparna family felt everything would a breeze for them. However, thanks to a clever tactician and the amazing fighting skills of the new Commander of the Queen's Knights, Ferid, the Darja's Southern Mtn. Corp was defeated and returned home empty handed. They would try again nearly decade later in 450 IS, to invaded the Queendom by aligning with different noble houses within the Queendom, itself, but Ferid's son, Prince Frey Falenas, would like his father, defeat the Darja Clan once more. With their second defeat in a decade, the Sparna family lost much its' power. King Jalat, with his moderate views and the powerful Madra Clan's backing, offered an olive branch of peace the Queendom, and for 2 years prosperity ensued. In 452 IS, several things happened at once in New Armes. First, the House of Sparna was removed from power completely after a charismatic commoner and former solider, Clay, led a popular uprising, and took control of the Darja Clan and the Southern Mtn. Corps for the people or so he claims. Also, Jalat's exiled ex-wife and son have returned to New Armes and brought with them a large army of radical warriors from Nagarea. The prince is all grown up now and he wants his birthright and is willing to kill his father to get it. Prince Astor has made a secret deal with Clay for his help when he makes his move against his dad. Now, Astor has the support of his cunning and devious queen-mother, a mighty foreign army and newly reformed Free Mountain Corps backing him, and a powerful secret weapon: one of 6 Shards of Sorrow. He wants the throne and the other 5 fragments so that he could have his own True Rune in order to challenge Falena's Sun Rune. If he can beat them, he could rule the whole Southern Continent. Who can stop him? More Info For more Info about New Armes click the link below: New Armes Kingdom Category:History